


【竹二】错轨

by ccwzj



Category: all2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj
Summary: 文不对题，钳子时期伪现背。仍然速打未捉虫，有一点点不伦提及。狗狗万岁！
Relationships: 竹二
Kudos: 1





	【竹二】错轨

其实认识早在那之前。  
不过或许并不能称之为“认识”，只是见过面的前后辈关系而已。  
节目上的二宫笑的时候喜欢把肩膀缩起来，看着很小一团，吐槽的时候却又能又快又准地抓住让大家都发笑的点，是很厉害的前辈。  
竹内一开始只是有这样的印象而已。  
听说二宫的联系方式很难要到，竹内跟他一起共事拍戏到第四集，才有了一个交换联系方式的机会。  
理由是那时候要去一个节目上宣番，竹内想如果有联系方式的话，或许可以提前沟通一下情况什么的。  
听上去蛮撇脚的理由，竹内也说得磕磕绊绊的，二宫用上目线盯着他，还穿着渡海的白大褂，懒懒散散的，生人勿近的，没什么兴趣的。  
“好啊。”但是他说。把自己的手机递到面前，示意青年自己输邮件地址。  
那时的竹内手指都有些颤抖，双手递还给二宫，二宫拿过手机就走了，竹内深深鞠了一躬很大声地说“谢谢”。  
于是就有了第一次。  
故事会朝这个方向发展倒是竹内没有预料到的。  
二宫约他吃晚饭，叫了一些后辈一起。竹内欣然赴约，去了才发现只有他们两个人。  
“哦，他们都突然有事不来啦。”二宫用手撑着下巴，歪着头盯着竹内的眼睛看，竹内像是被目光吸进去了一样，不假思索就相信了这个漏洞百出的谎言。  
明明是来的酒吧，二宫却不许竹内喝酒，“我开了车过来，一会儿你要负责把我送回家的。”  
竹内点点头，一杯一杯点着果汁陪二宫喝。  
二宫喝醉了整个人就变得软软的，虽然平时也软软的，但没有那种刺猬一样拒人千里的感觉了。脸和脖子都红红的，眼睛也红红的像小兔子，抿起嘴嘟嘟囔囔吐槽一些工作上的事，有些口无遮拦，大概也是因为知道竹内不会说出去吧。  
见竹内一直不说话，二宫像是有些生气了，掏出手机闷头晚期游戏，不理竹内。  
然而可能是酒精上头让他反应都变慢，连输几次之后气得大叫起来，像小孩子一样，抱怨着说好奇怪啊，平时明明很轻松就能过这关的。  
竹内便真把他当小孩子了，摸摸头安慰道，“二宫桑喝醉了嘛，平时玩一定没问题的。”  
二宫瞥他一眼，瘪起嘴还是有些不高兴的样子，但眼睛亮起来，像是想到了什么好玩的，把手机塞进竹内手里，示意他来玩。  
“我、我不会……”竹内看着二宫已经按了start的屏幕，掌心慢慢渗出汗。  
“要不要打赌？”二宫凑得很近地盯着手机屏幕，脑袋歪在竹内肩膀上。  
“赌什么？”竹内完全是新手，玩老手二宫这关根本是必死无疑。  
“你输了的话就答应我一个要求。”  
竹内想说，你要我做什么我都会答应的，不用非要拐弯抹角来赌游戏。  
但这样在他面前撒娇的二宫难得一见，竹内有些高兴，甚至期待这局赶快输得惨烈一点结束掉，他想听二宫的要求。  
失败的音效响起，二宫仍然歪在竹内肩头，笑得肩膀抖。  
他没有拿回自己的手机，而是直接把手覆盖在上面，手指挨到竹内的，小幅度蹭了蹭。  
二宫感觉到竹内的背明显得僵硬了起来。  
他仍然笑眯眯的，仰头亲了一下竹内下巴上的痣，勾住他的脖子逼迫他低头看自己。  
“你喜欢我的吧，凉真。”

根本等不及回家，竹内在私密性良好的小包间里把二宫按在榻榻米上亲，二宫的衬衫扣子被解开几颗，露出一小块胸脯，因为喝酒的原因，连胸膛都染上粉色。  
竹内是第一次跟男人做，却技巧好到无师自通，很好地抚慰了二宫的胸口，将乳首嘬得透亮，离开的时候唾液拉出很长的一条线。  
二宫难耐地扭腰，抓住竹内的小臂喊他“凉真”，求欢的意图明显。  
竹内硬得恨不得立刻就操进二宫的身体里，但他仍顾忌着想有下次，左想右想，还是先按捺下自己的欲望，解开二宫的裤子，没怎么犹豫就低头含了进去。  
二宫发出非常愉悦的声音，到底是公共场所，他不敢叫的太大声，把手指放进自己嘴里舔弄，被竹内发现后，握着他的手将自己的指头也伸了进去，一边吞吐他的性器，一边玩弄湿软的舌头。  
口水将二宫的嘴唇染得亮晶晶的，胯间吸吮的声音也啧啧作响。  
在做了几个深喉之后，二宫突然挺起腰，腿也勾起夹住竹内的头。  
竹内没有要离开的意思，二宫也没有让他离开的意思。他在青年嘴里顶了几下胯，悉数释放在里面。  
竹内很乖地全部咽下去，趁二宫还在高潮中没缓过神，动作迅速地剥掉了他的裤子，将自己被二宫舔得湿淋淋的手指探进了后面。  
二宫身子弹了一下，不可思议地看着竹内，“你想在这里做全套？”  
竹内不吭声，只默默脱了裤子，给二宫看他勃发的性器。  
二宫咽了下口水，年轻人果然不容小觑，润滑也没有，在这里搞，他会死吧。  
他本能地害怕了，每一个动作都在抗拒，但青年专注的眼神盯着他，因为刚做过深喉而有些湿润的眼圈看起来有些可怜。  
二宫只犹豫了一瞬间，便被青年抓住时机放进了第三根手指。  
“不行……痛啊。”二宫挣扎，“没有套子，没有润滑，我会被你操死的。”  
这话让竹内突然脸红了，二宫翻个白眼，明明刚做过口交怎么又纯情起来了，年轻人果然禁不住语言的调戏。  
“我会很轻的，很轻很慢，不会弄痛你的。”竹内俯下神在二宫颈边小狗一样的蹭，“让我进去吧。”  
青年一边手上扩张动作不停，一边反复表白道，“好喜欢二宫桑，好喜欢前辈，好喜欢你，特别喜欢你。”  
二宫渐渐被弄得腰软了穴也软了，屁股被用力握住向两边掰开的时候，他能感觉到自己的小洞一收一缩，凉飕飕的空气涌进来，让刚刚吃过三根手指的小洞有些寂寞，肠壁蠕动着诉求更多。  
竹内在他大腿内侧亲了好久，用力到留下印子，感觉到二宫越来越放松，他才终于把肿胀的龟头抵在了穴口。  
刚挺进去一点二宫就哭了，尖声喊不要好疼。  
竹内咬着牙又往里挺了一些，二宫挣扎得更厉害了。  
“再忍一下，前面进去就好了。”二宫里面好紧，夹得竹内也出了一层汗，他跟二宫额头贴着额头，吻他的嘴，咬住柔软的唇瓣吮吸，再探进口腔里翻搅，舔过牙齿，舔过上颚，收获一腔熟透的酒味。  
“呜呜呜。”二宫咬他的舌头控诉，“你好粗，太大了，会撑坏的！”  
竹内面红耳赤地收下这夸奖，真的伸手去摸了摸，二宫肛周的褶皱全部被撑得平整，小穴很努力地吃下了他的龟头，正在努力地继续吃他的茎身。  
“对、对不起。”他有些不好意思地道歉，“它平时不会这么大的，因为看到你，感觉快要爆炸了。”  
二宫被他说得歪过头，把红透了的耳朵对着竹内。他也伸手下去摸了摸，竹内还有一大半在外面，他下面感觉很酸胀，痛楚其实并没有特别强烈，里面甚至还感到一丝空虚，想要被更粗暴的地对待。  
他抬起腿勾住了竹内的腰，小腿用力往下压了压，示意他继续挺进。可是二宫还是吃不下，进到一半又呜呜哭起来，“好粗，好涨，里面好难受。”  
竹内一边吻他的眼泪，一边小幅度地摆动起来，寻找让他快乐的地方。  
二宫的敏感点很浅，即使不全部进去也能顶到，龟头每次擦过二宫都像被弱电流电击一样弹一下，当竹内动作逐渐加快，二宫被操的抽搐，大腿痉挛，里面也更用力地绞紧，竟然就这样被竹内操射了。  
高潮的二宫穴里缩得很用力，竹内没控制住自己，虽然及时抽出来，但还是射了一半精液在体内。  
二宫瘫在榻榻米上，衣服被胡乱卷起，小腹斑驳地遍布精液，不知道是谁的。  
他双腿大张，露出被操的有些红肿的穴。穴口像呼吸一样一张一合，挤出一些乳白的精液，看得竹内差点又硬了。  
他先给二宫清理了身体，又把自己擦干净。两个人穿好衣服，竹内去结账，二宫腰腿酸软，在一旁等竹内来扶，眼睛还是有些红，气鼓鼓地瞪着买单的青年。

竹内没把二宫送回家，而是带回了自己家，二宫看出行车路线不对，倒也没拒绝。  
到停车场之后，二宫一路被竹内公主抱着，他想下来自己走，但腿间的手警告般顶了两下臀缝，二宫便算了，将外套的帽子戴好，偏过头躲电梯里的监控。  
竹内家的情况二宫还没来得及观察，进门就直接被抱去了浴室。  
青年很重很深地吻他，喘气声粗重，像是忍了很久，只解开了裤链就往二宫胯间顶。  
“别，别在这，站着好累……”  
竹内咬着他的嘴唇呢喃，“不做，先给你洗下里面，不干净的。”  
“等会还不是要不干净。”  
二宫随口吐槽，竹内却十分惊喜地捧住他的脸，“我可以不带套射进去吗？”  
“不可以。”二宫推他，伸长手臂去够门把手，被竹内一把按住。  
青年的手很大，抓他的手腕能扣住一圈还多。  
明明长得比自己还高还大的人，又露出了那种可怜兮兮的表情，“可是我想，我没病的。不行吗？”  
二宫意识到自己这完全是被撒娇了，平时明明只有他跟别人撒娇的份，所以年轻人就是烦。  
他没说话，仍想保留一点作为前辈的威信，只是也没再拒绝，在被捧着脸吻住的时候。  
可能是回到自己家有安全感，竹内比刚刚兴奋很多，动作也跟着粗鲁起来。  
二宫很轻，他用力一抱就将二宫完全撑了起来，双脚离地，背靠在冰凉的瓷砖上，有些冷。  
二宫瑟缩了一下，竹内被冲昏了头没察觉到。家里没有润滑，他拆了几个避孕套，借着上面的润滑剂给二宫尚未合拢的穴口扩张。  
已经找到敏感点的竹内这次弄得很快，也可能是急得不行了，手指匆匆几下抵着敏感点揉按，将二宫整个人揉软了，就提着腰把自己送了进去。  
二宫像海浪中的小船一样在竹内的性器上颠簸，身后是冰凉的墙壁，身前是火热的胸膛，他越贪图温暖越没有支撑力，全身的着力点都在屁股里的性器上。  
二宫被操的上下摇晃，恍惚间有种自己被钉在火热器官上的感觉。  
“好棒啊二宫桑，全都进去了。”竹内仍保持礼貌地用着敬语，却让二宫更羞耻，脸红得快要滴出血来。  
“我刚在车上就想操您了，想随便停在路边，就把你按在副驾上操。”  
“别、别说了，啊哈……嗯。”  
“如果您反对，我就用强。您说会被别人看到吗？如果真的被看到了，您愿意跟我一起下地狱吗？”  
“少废话，快点，呜呜呜快给我。”二宫快射了，阴茎在竹内的腹肌上磨蹭，堆叠的快感不断上涌，他快要不能思考了。  
失去理智的感觉很可怕，二宫哪怕喝醉酒，也会给自己的意识留最后一刻清明。  
但现在他的大脑似乎无法运转，处理不过来竹内话里的信息，只想再快一点。  
他已经在云端了，只差一点就能攀上彩虹，他要去。  
“好舒服，好想要，啊啊，呜呜呜轻点。”  
二宫没有力气了，瘫软下来，被竹内放在洗手台上快速抽插数十下。高潮的瞬间二宫抓紧了身前的背，留下很长一道抓痕。他仰着头，舒服得呼吸都滞住，从腰部到大腿都在痉挛，紧紧地缩起屁股，将柱内的精液一滴不漏地留在了自己身体最深处。  
两个人维持这个别扭的姿势缓了好久，二宫顺过气，眼泪不知不觉流了满脸。  
竹内亲昵地亲亲他，将人又抱到浴缸里，热水缓慢上升，盖过了两具布满汗水的赤裸躯体。  
这次竹内很小心地给二宫做了清理，眼观鼻鼻观心不敢造次。这晚二宫已经射了三次，他警告竹内如果再做就再也不跟他私下联系了。  
身体终于挨到柔软的床垫，二宫已经昏昏欲睡。但他还记得竹内情动时说的胡话，做爱的时候什么都能说，但可不是都能实现、都能当真的。  
他戳了戳拥着自己的胸膛，竹内“嗯”了一声，吻了一下他的发顶。  
“我有交往对象你知道的吧。”  
沉默了有一会儿，竹内发出沉闷的一句“嗯”。  
二宫离得很近，听得到竹内骤然加速的心跳。  
他继续说，“我准备过两年结婚的哦。”  
半晌，二宫听着青年的心跳逐渐平稳下来，搂着自己的胳膊也收紧了。  
“嗯，过两年我也会交女朋友的。”  
二宫放下心来，亲了一口嘴边的皮肤，在竹内怀里找了个舒服的位置，闭上眼睛睡着了。


End file.
